Reading The Queen's Champion
by HerbalIce
Summary: What happens when two years after Percy Jackson's disapearance the fates send the gods and demigods a book to read about their hero during the winter Solstice? And who is this "Blake" person? All right go to the fantastic Anaklusmos14
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**Kate here, and I'd like to introduce you to another story I'm going to be starting.**

**The Queen's Champion**** By Anaklusmos14 Is one of my absolute favourite fanfictions and I always enjoy reading the ones where the characters read the story, but their aren't any complete ones that I know of so I decided to try writeing one of my own.**

**All rights go to Anaklusmos14 and the one and only Rick Riordan.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olympus 2 years after Percy's Disappearance<strong>

The usual conversations were taking place, Apollo and Artemis arguing over who is older, Hermes was talking to Hephaestus about something he'd need built for a prank, The demigods that were allowed to visit for the solstice were simply standing awkwardly and conversing between themselves, and Poseidon was quietly listening to Athena bicker towards him but didn't have the energy to respond. He missed his son.

"ENOUGH!" ,Zeus boomed. Attention was altered, everyone looking towards the King of Drama.

"Now down to business, has anyone heard anything of Perseus?" The energy in the room died down almost immediately. They all missed their hero.

Suddenly a bright flash filled the room and a book was laying in the middle of the floor along with a note. Zeus used his power to bring the book towards him.

He overlooked the book and read the note aloud.

**Dear Olympians and Demigods,**

**We have come to understanding you are greatly missing your hero, Perseus Jackson.**

**For a temporary peace we have given you this book to hopefully further enhance your understanding in the future.**

**We will be sending some heroes from the future throughout the book.**

**You may not kill, or hurt them in any way.**

**Have fun reading!**

**The Fates**

At the mention of reading Athena perked up. "What is the title Father?" she asked eager to finally be able to enjoy a solstice meeting.

"The Queen's Champion" Zeus muttered simply and he studied the book's cover.

Meanwhile, one again a flash of bright light filled the room, leaving a figure standing in the throne room.

A man with messy, windblown brown hair and brown eyes that swirled with green, blue, and gold looked up.

Poseidon spoke up, "You must be one of the heroes the Fates said they would be sending, whats your name?"\

"Blake" Blake answered with a sly smirk displaying on his face. All around people started standing up murmurs of confsion and outrage came from every direction. This was the man that had been helping so many camper and hunters get to safety.

Seeing the gods about to say something, Blake simply lifted up one hand, "You'll all know in due time, how 'bout we start reading?"

Athena desided she would read first and grabbed the book from her fathers hands.

"Ahhh... The Queens Champion, sounds interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate here!**

**I just wanted to say that kettle corn is the best thing ever, and that I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**~All rights go to Rick Riordan and Anaklusmos14~**

The gods had conjured up chairs for the demigods to sit on, as it would be uncomfortable for them to have to stand the entire book.

"Is everyone comfortable and ready?" Athena asked eager to read.

After words of agreement came from all around Athena began.

**Twelve Olympian gods and goddesses stormed into the throne room on Olympus expecting to battle the Titan Lord Kronos as he attempted to destroy their seats of powers. **

"Hey we already know this!" Ares yelled in outrage

"It's probably just to catch us up dimwit." Aphrodite mumbled.

**But when they burst into through the doors, they saw a sight no one expected. Luke Castellan, who had become the host for the Titan Lord, lay motionless on the floor, apparently dead. Percy Jackson stood above Annabeth Chase with his sword aimed at her throat. Unnoticed by the Olympians were the tears falling from his face **"Damn right they were unnoticed." said Thalia.

**When Annabeth noticed the Olympians, she quickly cried out for help.**

**"Mom, please help me. Percy is trying to kill me. He's a traitor." Annabeth yelled sounding helpless.**

Blake shuddered at the name. Leaving many confused.

**Before anyone could react, Athena sent a blast of energy at the son of Poseidon, knocking him off his feet.**

Several glared at the book as if they could change what was happening.

"I thought you were like, the goddess of smartness Athena… that wasn't very smart." Apollo mentioned in spite of his dear half sister. Causing her to glare daggers into him.

**Annabeth quickly pulled out her dagger and aimed for a spot below Percy's left armpit.**

"Why there?" Connor Stoll asked out loud, not receiving an answer.

**Before she could stab him, a silver arrow flew through the air, impaling the daughter of Athena through the arm that held the dagger causing the dagger to go flying across the floor.**

"Whooooo! Go Thalia!" was heard all around.

**"You lying bitch." Spat a hobbling teenage girl in a silver parka. Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, stood glaring at the blonde haired demigod.**

**Athena turned to attack the girl but was met with both a master bolt and trident leveled at her face.**

"Wait, Zeus and Poseidon teaming up on something.. What had the world come to?" Hermes stated sarcastically. Causing soft chuckles from the demigods and some of the more immature gods around him.

**"Enough!" Zeus bellowed.**

"Geez, It was just a joke."

Eyes turned towards the gods of the sun with amazement on just how stupid he was.

Artemis spoke up, trying not to laugh.

"That was in the book Apollo."

"Oh."

**"Thalia, explain what is going on." Zeus ordered in an agitated tone.**

"When is he not agitated Blake said to the demigods around him causing them to laugh, and the gods to look in that area with confusion.

**"First, you must restrain Annabeth. She is a traitor and will kill Percy first chance she gets." Thalia said gesturing to the semi-conscious Percy Jackson on the throne room floor.**

**"You lie. We clearly saw Jackson trying to kill my daughter." Athena hissed.**

"Athena, Athena your 'wisdom' blinds you. Blake stated with Quotations around the 'wisdom' part.

Athena turned toward the mysterious boy in anger.

"I don't know who you are but your smartass comments are really making it hard not to kill you." she said with a glare directed towards the boy.

"Atleast now you know how everyone else feels when you correct them." Blake said under his breath to those around him, causing them to laugh once more, and earning another glare from the wisdom goddess.

**"Silence!" Zeus yelled. "Ares, detain the girl. Apollo, tend to Jackson." Zeus barked before gesturing for Thalia to continue.**

**Ares snapped his fingers and Annabeth was bound in celestial bronze shackles, **

"You know mortal steel would've worked right?" Hephaestus said to the war god. But sighed as he was ignored once more.

**while Apollo checked on Percy who was starting to regain his senses.**

**"Annabeth, Percy and I were on our way to the throne room following Kronos. Outside the door, a statue of Hera fell and landed on my leg.**

With this, numerous glares were shot at the queen of the council.

"I never did get to apologize Thalia, but I'm sorry.

Everyone around her, minus Blake looked shocked. Hera quickly looked at Athena signaling her to start reading again.

**Percy tried to help me, but Annabeth dragged him into the throne room saying there was no time. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear Percy battling the Titan Lord. I managed to get free and dragged myself to the throne room doors just in time to see Annabeth sneak up behind Percy and stab him in the lower back. When the blade bounced off, Annabeth seemed shocked. I heard her say that that was where his Achilles' spot was to Kronos or Luke. Percy whirled around and stabbed Luke in his side, a strike that somehow found Luke's Achilles' spot. Annabeth then began attacking Percy, screaming about him killing the love of her life.**

Aphrodite looked down at this. 'That was wrong" she thought. 'That wasn't the love of her life, it wasn't supposed to work like this.' sighing in defeat Aphrodite listened to Athena's words once more.

**Percy quickly disarmed her and had his sword at her throat. When Annabeth asked what he was waiting for, Percy told her that her fate wasn't his to decide. **

"Smart boy, leave decisions like that to us superior beings." Zeus said with a grin.

Not wanting to start up an argument no one said a word.

**Percy said it would be up to the gods to decide what to do with her." Thalia explained out of breath as Apollo made his way to her to heal her leg.**

**"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Athena snapped at Thalia.**

**Thalia glared at the goddess before speaking, "I swear on the River Styx that every word I just told the gods was true." Thalia said still glaring at the Goddess of Wisdom.**

Just like Thalia was now, thinking of her lost friend.

**Thunder rumbled loudly and the gods turned to look at Annabeth with looks of rage while she cowered in her shackles.**

**Percy managed to get to his feet and stumbled his way toward Thalia, who was now able to stand after Apollo had worked on her leg. As soon as he reached her, he hugged her tightly, whispering thank you, as tears still fell from his eyes. **

"Having the will to cry in front of others is an important trait that none too many men have. It shows the making of a humble soul." Artemis stated receiving looks of shock from the men in the room, as Athena nodded in agreement.

**Thalia, who was also crying, hugged her cousin back just as tightly. Both Percy and Thalia sat near the hearth as the Olympians repaired the damage to their thrones and the throne room. Annabeth was proven a traitor and sentenced to Tartarus after her memories were searched and the gods saw she had been a traitor since the beginning with Luke.**

**Once the throne room was repaired, the gods brought all the surviving demigods from the war, along with all the Cyclops and nature spirits who fought, inside the throne room for the reward ceremony. As Zeus droned on and on about the bravery of the gods, Percy comforted his cousin as she continued to cry about the betrayal of their best friend. The same girl, who up until an hour prior, Percy had been hopelessly in love with. He, along with just about everyone else, thought she felt the same way. Apparently it had all been and act and now Percy was at a total loss for answers. His face slowly morphed into one with a look of hopelessness. His eyes lost their mirth and light, becoming lifeless and lost.**

"He looked so depressed, I wish I would've been able to understand his pain sooner." Grover said with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

Some around him started to murmur their agreements to his statement.

**Percy was snapped back to attention when the gods began to talk about the demigods. Hestia, who was sitting with both Percy and Thalia, gestured for the pair to go forward to hear what Zeus had to say.**

**Zeus called for Percy's Cyclops half-bother Tyson to come forward. Zeus appointed Tyson a general in the armies of Olympus; the leader of the Cyclops Army in times of war required by the gods. When Zeus offered Tyson a weapon of his choice, Tyson chose a stick. Most chuckled at the request but Percy just stared blankly ahead.**

Sighs came from the demigods that were there as they remembered how broken their hero looked.

**After Tyson, Grover was appointed a new Lord of the Wild and given a place on the Council of Cloven Elders, to which he fainted after being told.**

The Stoll brothers looked like they were about to say something but a quick glare from Grover made them hold their tongues.

**Next was Thalia. She was promised help in filling the Hunter's ranks and was complimented by both her father Zeus and mistress Artemis.**

**"Percy Jackson!" Poseidon bellowed, as his voice quickly hushed all talking.**

**Percy walked forward, bowing to Zeus first, before kneeling in front of his father's feet. Everyone stared at Percy who kept his head down, face emotionless.**

**"Rise, my son." Poseidon said.**

**Percy rose to his feet, his facial features never wavering.**

**"A great hero must be rewarded," Poseidon said. "Is there anyone here who would deny that my son is deserving?"**

**The question was met with silence.**

**"The council agrees," Zeus said. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."**

**Percy looked up slowly, "Anything?"**

**Zeus nodded grimly, "I know what you will ask, the greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on any mortal hero in many centuries, but, Perseus Jackson—if you wish it—you shall be made a god. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."**

**Percy didn't hesitate.**

**"No thank you Lord Zeus." He said emotionlessly.**

"I'm still upset about that." Zeus muttered with anger in his eyes.

Poseidon started to think about what would've happened if his son had agreed.

**"No." Zeus growled. "You are turning down our generous offer?"**

**"I understand it is unexpected my Lord. But I would like a gift. Do you promise to grant my wish?" Percy asked calmly.**

**Zeus eyed him warily, "If it is within our power."**

**"It is, and it's less difficult than making me a god. But I need your word on the River Styx." Percy added.**

**"What?" Dionysus cried. "You don't trust us?"**

**Percy turned and looked at Hades, "Someone once told me to always get a solemn oath."**

Hades laughed and raised a finger, "Guilty."

Zeus glared at him while others looked confused.

"What?" Hades asked wondering what upset his brother this time.

"If you hadn't done that then he'd still be mortal." Zeus said gaining glares from all those around him expect for Ares and Dionysus.

**Hades smirked, "Guilty."**

**"Fine," Zeus growled. "In the name of the council, we swear by the River Styx to grant your reasonable request, as long as it is within the power of the gods."**

**Thunder boomed outside.**

**"Honestly Lord Zeus, I need some more time in the mortal world. Everything I thought I knew turned out to be a lie. While I'd like to be immortal, I'd rather avoid being bound by ancient laws. The first part of my wish is to be granted partial immortality like the Hunters of Artemis. I would also like cabins to be built at Camp Half Blood for all gods, both major and minor. I think my cousin Nico has proven himself to be more than worthy to have his own cabin." Percy started before he was interrupted.**

**"Are you calling me a minor god, Jackson?" Hades yelled.**

**Surprisingly, Percy smirked, "No Uncle. I just wanted to make sure Nico got his own cabin. I'm not quite done yet."**

Hades thought about how grateful he was to his little nephew. Without him, he and his children would have never gotten the respect that they deserved. And reminded himself to formerly thank him the next time he sees him.

**Hades' eyes widened before narrowing at Percy, waiting for him to continue.**

**"I want the minor gods who joined the Titans to be pardoned just this once. I want the peaceful Titans like Calypso and Leto to be freed from their prisons. And lastly, I would like both my Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia to have their thrones returned to them. That is my wish." Percy finished before returning to his position kneeling in front of his father.**

**Zeus snorted, "Is that all?"**

**"Percy," his father said, "you ask a lot."**

Hestia looked up, "Yet that is all stuff that we should have realized needed to be done without having to be asked to do it." The gods looked down in shame.

**"I hold you to your oath, all of you." Percy said calmly.**

**The council was silent. Percy looked up to see a number of different looks. Some looked angry but others confused. Percy caught the silvery eyes of Artemis boring into him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking but Percy looked away, deciding being a jackelope was not worth finding out.**

**"You wish for immortality, but freedom from the ancient laws. You could become a dangerous enemy over time should your loyalties ever change." Zeus said with narrowed eyes.**

This time Hermes spoke up.

"Really Father? After all this boy had done for us… for Olympus you would seriously believe that he would betray us? Hades, his fatal flaw is personal loyalty he wuldn't betray us anyways."

Zeus looked down at this and Hades spoke up.

"Hermes, as much as I agree with your statement…, and I do! I really do could you please stop using my name as a curse word its very down bringing."

The demigods and Immortals looked shocked realizing that the casual curse word they had used for so many years was found hurtful.

Thinking they should've realized this sooner they nodded in agreement, causing Nico to look up to his dad with pride and Blake to smirk.

**Percy stood from his spot at his father's feet and calmly walked in front of Zeus' throne where he knelt.**

**"I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, swear by the River Styx to stay forever loyal to Olympus and to fight to defend it should the need arise from another threat." Percy stated seriously.**

**Thunder boomed again, sealing the oath.**

**The Olympians looked at Percy with shock now, except Athena. She was still fuming about her daughter being a traitor. She still hated Percy but she was mostly embarrassed her daughter had been a traitor right under her nose for years.**

**Zeus' anger seemed to diminish rather quickly after Percy's oath. He was angry about being told what to do but now had an extremely powerful demigod at his disposal and decided that the benefits outweighed the drawbacks.**

"Seriously Brother, that's what calms you the fact you have a powerful demigod at you disposal, you disgust me." Demeter said with anger in her eyes.

Blake tried not to laugh at the predictability of his uncle, and quickly reverted his mind back to Athena as she started to read once more.

**"Very well Perseus. We the council shall grant your wish." Zeus thundered as two new thrones rose at the end of the rows of thrones.**

**Hades' looked at Percy oddly before giving a grudging nod of appreciation. Hestia walked up to Percy and hugged him tightly.**

**She leaned down to his ear, "Thank you Perseus. If you ever need help, come to hearth and I will be there for you." She whispered before planting a kiss on his cheek and walking to her new throne. **

Some demigods looked around wondering if maybe the sweet goddess of the Hearth had been in contact with Percy all this time, if so… why hadn't she told them?

**Percy's face broke into the smallest of smiles for a second before the pain of betrayal wiped it from his face again.**

**Percy returned to his position kneeling in front of Zeus, waiting to be dismissed.**

**"Artemis, please come here, daughter." Zeus announced.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes a bit but got up from her throne and strode over to where Percy was standing.**

**"It would be easiest if you could just give Perseus the same immortality as your hunters." Zeus asked.**

**Artemis nodded and touched Percy's shoulder, causing him to glow silver for a second before it vanished.**

**"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Percy said politely.**

**Artemis stared at Percy for a moment before giving him a nod and returning to her throne.**

**"I believe this ceremony is now complete. New cabins will be built at Camp Half Blood and the peaceful Titans shall be released as soon as possible. Now, we shall celebrate our victory with a party on Olympus." Zeus thundered.**

**Apollo, Dionysus and Hermes all smiled and vanished.**

"You three just can't resist a party can you?" Athena face palmed as she read of her brothers' antics.

**When the first person opened the throne room doors, they were greeted with a massive courtyard filled with food and wine. Music was playing and a dance floor was set up. People began exiting the throne room and heading to the party.**

**Percy hung back waiting for people to clear out so he could slip out without being noticed. He already had plans on how he wanted to spend the foreseeable future.**

"How long is foreseeable exactly?" Many asked out loud.

**When everyone was gone, Percy made to sneak off through a side room to escape the party. But when he turned, he saw Hera glaring at him from her throne.**

**Percy tensed a bit but then surprisingly made his way over to her throne and bowed.**

"Wait, that never happens. Hera why didn't you tell me of this?" Zeus asked his wife who was smirking at her husbands reaction.

**"Lady Hera, I was wondering if I could please have a moment of your time." Percy asked quietly.**

**Hera narrowed her eyes at Percy but gave him a slight nod.**

**"I just wanted to apologize for the way I spoke to you last year after the quest in the Labyrinth. I didn't actually agree with what she said to you but I was naïve and stupid. I was trying to direct your anger toward me instead of her. I am sorry for what I said." Percy explained. He bowed and turned to leave but was stopped when Hera spoke.**

**"Wait, Perseus." Hera called.**

**Percy turned back and looked up at Hera, half expecting to get incinerated.**

**"I believe you are trying to avoid the celebration, correct?" Hera asked.**

**Percy nodded warily.**

**"Well, I will help you. Thank you for your apology. While I was angry, I understand your reasons." Hera said with a small smile before she snapped her fingers and Percy vanished.**

Much to the confusion of those around him Blake looked up at Lady Hera and smiled at this, her sending a wink in return.

**Percy reappeared inside an empty Camp Half- Blood. Percy felt relieved knowing he wouldn't have to deal with anyone seeing him leave. He quickly went into the Poseidon cabin and gathered clothes, money, drachmas, weapons and supplies. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a short letter addressed to Chiron.**

**Percy left his cabin and walked into the dining pavilion where he convinced a few nymphs to give him some food for travel. Percy walked over to the brazier and dropped a couple pieces of his food into the fire. "For Lady Hera. Thank you for getting me off Olympus." Percy muttered before jogging off to the big house where he left the note for Chiron. Percy looked over the camp one last time before he made his way up Half Blood Hill. After petting Peleus, Percy turned his back on his home for the past four years, unsure when or if he would see it again.**

"We wonder that also Kelp Head, we wonder that also." Thalia said looking down and muttered agreements came from almost everyone in the room. Blake just sighed.

**The next morning when Chiron returned to Camp Half Blood with the demigods, he was greeted with a letter that sent a pang of pain through his heart.**

**Dear Chiron,**

**I am letting you know I won't be staying at camp for a while. **

"A WHILE?" yelled many outraged at this understatement, they greatly missed their hero and waited eagerly for their return.

**After everything that happened yesterday, I have decided to spend some time traveling. I need some time to sort through my emotions. Please don't think I am angry with you or anyone. You are like a father to me, and the campers like my brothers and sisters. I just need some time to myself.**

Thalia chuckled half-heartedly, "Some time" she muttered. 'When will you come home kelp head?'

**Please don't search for me. I will return when I have figured things out. Thank you for everything Chiron, and please tell the campers I am sorry.**

**Thank you,**

**Percy Jackson.**

Athena looked up.

"That's it, that's the chapter."

After some stretching out, from being stiff of sitting for a long period of time Zeus asked, "Who wants to read next?"

Surprising many Apollo agreed to read next and he began to read the next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Kate here, It's cold today.**

**I mean like, It's only October but it's only 40 degrees outside, yikes!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!**

**Well, here's Chapter 3!**

"Well here goes nothing, Chapter 2" Apollo started.

**Five years since anyone had seen the Hero of Olympus. Poseidon was in a deep depression, the seas had been restless for over three years.**

"Wow Poseidon, aren't you being a little over dramatic? Because that's Zeus' job!" Hermes asked in fake shock.

Poseidon looked up practically ageing in front of them, not believing he wouldn't see his son for five years.

"Excuse me? Am I not allowed to miss my son?"

No one dared respond.

**Everyone believed Percy would return on his own. They thought he would travel, kill a few monsters to blow off some steam, then return to camp. But after a year and no word, people began to worry. After two, Zeus sent the Hunters of Artemis to track Percy down, simply to check on him. **

"Bet you didn't like that you couldn't find him huh sis?" Apollo jokingly asked. But regretted it as a silver arrow landing wayyyyyy too close to "the goods".

**Since his disappearance, most of the gods had let go of their grudges toward Percy, realizing his heart and intentions were pure. After the third year and no luck in tracking him, people began to worry about his safety. Hades assured the council that Percy was still alive, but people still worried. **

"You can believe me people! If there's one thing I can always be 100% sure about is whether someone is dead or not." Hades complained shooting glares at the other resident of the room.

**After the fourth year, people began to think he would never return. He was immortal; but after no contact, it seemed Percy was cutting himself off from the godly world. Despite losing hope, the hunters continued to search for Percy. It was mostly because Thalia had never been the same after Percy disappeared. **

All eyes shot towards Thalia, who blushed.

**She knew Annabeth's betrayal had hurt Percy the worst but losing him made the loss that much tougher for Thalia. Artemis was also furious a demigod had managed to evade her hunters for so long. They had never failed a mission. Until Percy Jackson that is. It was as if he had vanished from the face of the Earth. Close, but not quite.**

"What does that mean?" Many asked while Blake smirked at Hera.

"Maybe he's out floating in space, you never know." Blake said sarcastically. Many shot him looks wondering how they could joke about this kind of thing.

**Two years after Percy's disappearance, demigods began showing up at Camp Half Blood seemingly by themselves. The demigods said they were found by a man who helped them travel to camp but refused to go into camp with them. People had hoped it was Percy but when the demigods described the man, they said he had brown hair and brown eyes, crushing the hope that Percy was around.**

All eyes once again were on Blake who looked uncomfortable under all of the attention he was getting.

**After the first half dozen demigods showed up at camp accompanied by this mysterious man, the gods began to wonder who he was and why he was rescuing demigods. The man had even managed to bring girls into the hunter's camp unnoticed, vanishing before the hunters noticed a new girl had entered their camp; something that infuriated Artemis immensely. When Artemis questioned the girls, they would explain their stories, usually horrific tales of abuse both physical and sexual. They said the man would show up and rescue them while dealing horrific fates to their abusers. When asked about the man the young girls would smile and say that he was nice and caring, like a big brother who came to their rescue. When they described the man, the girls gave the same descriptions as the campers, brown hair and brown eyes. The only clue to his identity was the name Blake.**

"That's me!" Blake said happily.

**Despite how angry Artemis was that the man managed to sneak into her camp unnoticed, she couldn't help but hold a small amout of respect for the man.**

Apollo and Hermes looked at each other. Mischief clear in their eyes.

"So Artemis… respect for a man huh?" Apollo started warily.

"Is this another Orion…?" Hermes finished.

Artemis' eyes flashed with rage.

Suddenly before anyone could speak two pure back arrows struck both Apollo and Hermes in places where the sun don't shine. Causing laughter to emit from everyone in the room, including the men who at first flinched and looked in shock at Blake who was whistling casually.

**From the young girls' stories, the man dealt with abusive men in a way that was just as, if not more brutally than Artemis did.**

Apollo whimpered in pain and handed the book off to Poseidon.

**Zeus ordered the man be found and brought to Olympus so his identity could be revealed. Despite their best efforts, neither the hunters nor any gods sent could find this man. He was an enigma. He appeared when needed by demigods but vanished before his identity or origins could be discovered.**

"How do you pull that off anyways?" A demigod asked.

With everyone once again looking at Blake he wiggles his fingers, "Magic!" Causing some chuckles to erupt in the room.

**The hunters were currently tracking Echidna and the Chimera and were currently a little ways outside of Chicago. As they travelled, they were ambushed by a small army of monsters consisting of Cyclops, Dracaena, Empousa and Hellhounds. A number of hunters were injured when they were caught by surprise. The remaining hunters tried to protect the wounded ones but were starting to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of monsters.**

**Thalia was firing arrows and fast as she could but the monsters were closing in fast. As she fired, she didn't see a Cyclops sneaking up to her left. Artemis noticed but couldn't reach her in time. Thalia turned just in time to see the monster's club raised to strike her down.**

Gasps came from the hunters' section of the room, worried that they'd see the end of their lieutenant.

**As she braced herself for the impact, she closed her eyes. The strike never came. She opened her eyes to see and arrow imbedded in the Cyclop's forehead before it crumbled to dust. What shocked her was that the arrow was not silver, it was black.**

Knowing the color of Blake's arrows from the Apollo incident, the hunters muttered their thanks to the man, reluctantly.

**Thalia turned to see monsters begin getting picked off by black arrows as soon as they came within ten feet of the hunters. She looked to her right to see a man firing arrows at speeds and accuracy that rivaled even the best hunters. **

"No man is as good as my hunters!" Artemis shouted upset that her lieutenant would think such a thing.

The hunters glared at Blake until Poseidon started to read again.

**The monster army finally seemed to notice the man and a sent a wave of monsters toward him.**

**Instead of defending himself the man strapped his bow to his back. He calmly pulled out two golden hunting knives and when the monsters were ten feet away from him, the blades lit on fire.**

**Thalia and the hunters watched in awe while they continued to fire arrows as the man charged into the monster ranks. They were stunned at the speed and grace at which the man fought. His technique was flawless as he sliced from monster to monster, wasting less than a second before moving to the next monster. The hunters began to think he was a god who had come to their aide.**

"I would never send a 'god' to aide my daughter" Zeus smiled a fake smile.

"WE DON'T NEED HELP!" Artemis shouted now fuming.

"Actually sis, it kind of sounds like you… do need help."

Artemis growled but sat back down, signaling for Poseidon to read on.

**After decapitating the last Empousa, the man sheathed his knives and turned to the small number of monsters who still fought the hunters. He lit his hands on fire before sending two massive fireballs into the center of the monsters. The few that survived were quickly picked off by the silver arrows of the hunters.**

**As the final monster dissolved, the hunters turned their bows toward the man who dropped to a knee bowing. He knew what was coming.**

"What was coming?" Hermes asked in a sincere tone.

His stupidity earned looks of dumbfounded expressions from everyone in the room except Apollo who was confused also.

**A flash of silver appeared in front of him and the goddess Artemis stood with her hunting knives out. She was surprised to see the man already bowing.**

**"Who are you?" She yelled at him.**

**The man kept his head down, "I will tell you but it is not for your hunter's ears." He said respectfully.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And why is that?"**

**The man kept his head down but extended his arm for the goddess to see. "I seek the company of Lady Diana for this conversation and your hunters may not understand where I come from." He said in a respectful tone.**

**Artemis was surprised. She looked at his arm and saw the SPQR tattoo along with the bars for each year of service. She only saw one bar which was odd for such an old demigod. But what shocked her most was that instead of one symbol of his godly parent, he had two. And they were the symbols of the two least likely goddesses to have a demigod other than herself. The symbols of Vesta and Juno were clearly tattooed on his arm.**

"YOU TWO HAD A KID? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Zeus asked with confusion and outrage at his wife and sister.

"Husband, don't let your stupidity control you. No, we did not have a _son_ together. Now sit tight I'm sure everything will be addressed later on." Hera reasoned.

**"Why do you have the symbols of Juno and Vesta tattooed on your arm?" She asked suspiciously.**

**The man sighed, "They are my patrons. I have not spoken to my father in many years." He said in a sad tone.**

"Hint one." Blake said but was ignored as Zeus began to speak.

"Patrons? You mean that this man is your champion…? When did that happen?" Zeus asked confused.

Hera and Hestia shushed him and signaled for Poseidon to begin reading once more.

**Artemis wanted to question him more about it but decided to wait until later.**

**"Why are you here?" She asked.**

**"I was bringing a young maiden to your camp when I saw the monsters ambush your hunters. The girl is hidden in the branches of a tree in the woods one hundred yards to my left. I told her to wait until the monsters were gone and for me to come get her." He answered calmly.**

"How did you know it was exactly one hundred yards?" Nico piped up.

Blake looked thoughtful for a second then smiled, "I just guesstimated."

**"Show me your face!" Artemis demanded, realizing this was probably the man she had failed to locate.**

**He looked up at her with brown eyes and brown hair.**

**"You're the man who has been rescuing demigods while avoiding the gods. How dare you enter my hunter's camp without my permission?" Artemis hissed in outrage.**

**The man looked directly into the goddess' silver eyes, "I meant no disrespect Lady Artemis. I simply wished to provide the girls with a home they would feel safe in. Their lives were not good when I found them. I did not want to bring them to Camp Half Blood as they would not be comfortable around male demigods."**

**Something about his face seemed very familiar to Artemis for some reason but she couldn't think of where she had seen this man before.**

"Hint two" Blake said gaining confused looks from others.

**She narrowed her eyes at the man but saw no deceit in his words. She decided she would take him to Olympus as her father ordered where the council could question the demigod.**

**She ordered him to follow her back into her camp. When they reached the camp, three of the newest hunters threw themselves at him squealing in delight.**

**"Blake!" They yelled as they hugged him tightly. Artemis looked shocked. These were the hunters he had apparently brought to the hunt and all were terrified of men. They were even scared of the older hunters. She had never seen them so happy since coming to the hunt.**

**The man, Blake, smiled at the girls, "I see you have found a home here Christy, Megan, and Diana." He said in a happy tone.**

"You manage to remember all of their names?" Connor and Travis asked in amazement. "I can barley remember everyone in my own cabin."

"Of course I remember all of their names!" Blake said confused wondering why they were surprised.

**Artemis sent two hunters to retrieve the girl hidden in the woods and brought Blake to her tent once he managed to detach the gleeful girls from him. He looked up to see some hunters glaring at him while some looked at him confused or shocked. He followed Artemis into her tent.**

**Artemis eyed the man warily, "You say you are Roman yet you seem to be fully aware of the Greeks. Explain." Artemis demanded.**

**Blake looked at the goddess warily before sighing, "I never said I was Roman Lady Artemis. From what my patrons tell me, I am different. Apparently my father visited my mother in both his aspects rather than one. When she saw my father she saw a combination of both aspects. Thus, I am apparently a child of both Greece and Rome."**

**"That isn't possible." She argued. The goddess shimmered until she stood in her Roman aspect Diana.**

**"How do I know you tell the truth?" She asked suspiciously, in Latin.**

**"I am only telling you what my patrons told me. I was not aware until a few years ago." He answered in perfect Latin.**

**Diana shifted back to Artemis and stared at the man confused. He was the first demigod of his kind in history.**

**"Who is your father?" She asked less threateningly.**

**The man looked at her apologetically, "I am sorry Lady Artemis but I cannot reveal that. My patrons told me to keep the information to myself."**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes, "You dare defy a goddess?"**

**Blake shook his head, "I do not wish to, but I cannot defy my patrons."**

**Artemis stared Blake, her eyes still narrowed. She decided to search his memories. As soon as she tried, she was shocked to find herself blocked. She looked at Blake to find his eyes glowing brown with power. Her eyes widened before she scowled.**

**"I could just kill you." She threatened.**

**Surprisingly Blake shrugged. "Go ahead if you must. I have seen enough of the terrible things in this world for one lifetime anyway."**

"Ha! Someone finally admits to wanted to join my realm! Hades yelled in triumph,

**Artemis's eyes widened before she sneered, "Very well, you can come to Olympus where my father can decide your fate."**

**Blake looked worried for a minute but then he smirked, "How about another deal?"**

**Artemis raised an eyebrow, "And what do you have that I would want?"**

**"I propose a wager. If you beat me in an archery competition, I will reveal everything you want to know about me as well as come peacefully with you to Olympus. If I win, I leave your camp in peace until we meet again." Blake asked hopefully.**

"That was stupid, do you really think that you could be the goddess of archery in an _archery_ competition?" Athena said cooly.

Blake just smirked and motioned for Poseidon to continue reading.

**Artemis laughed, "You think you can defeat the goddess of Archery in an archery competition? **

Laugh erupted from all around as Athena and Artemis blushed.

**You are just another foolish man. I accept your challenge **_**boy."**_

"Ohhh Shit just got real!" Hermes said, only to be glared at by the majority of the room.

**Blake smiled and nodded. Artemis scowled but led the man to the archery range. The hunters gathered around smirking in anticipation of the man's humiliation.**

**"Ten arrows each, fired continuously. Whoever is more accurate wins." Artemis said with a smirk.**

"Ugh such and easy challenge," Apollo groaned.

**Blake nodded and pulled his bow off his back and notched an arrow.**

**"Begin!" Thalia yelled.**

**Both Artemis and the man fired arrows at amazing speeds. Within seconds, both were finished. Artemis stared at her formation triumphantly, not even taking the time to look at the man's.**

**Then she heard words that sent a chill down her back, "I..It…It's a t..tie." Thalia stuttered out.**

"Wait… Wait Arty you lost .. To-to a man?" Apollo managed to get out in-between laughs.

"Apollo shut up." This surprisingly came from Hephaestus as Artemis was still in shock with her mouth hanging wide open.

**Artemis froze. She looked at Blake's target to see an identical formation.**

**"I'm sorry for challenging you Lady Artemis. But since I did not lose, I will not be coming to Olympus." Blake said apologetically before taking a step back. Artemis turned to look at him shocked but before she could speak the man vanished into a flash of flames.**

**Artemis stared at the spot the man vanished from in confusion. He could have escaped whenever he wanted. Did he simply want to humiliate her? She became furious before turning to hunters who also looked stunned.**

**"Camp here for the night. I must go to Olympus." She ordered before vanishing in a flash of silver. Once the council had been gathered, thirteen gods and goddesses looked at Artemis expectantly.**

**"Why have you called this meeting daughter?" Zeus bellowed.**

**"I had the man who has been rescuing demigods for the past few years in my hunter's camp today." Artemis said quietly.**

**Zeus' eyes widened, "Then why isn't he in front of the council?" He demanded.**

**Artemis looked at the ground, "He challenged me to a competition in archery. The stakes were that if he lost he would come to Olympus peacefully. If he won, I would let him leave in peace."**

**Zeus looked at her oddly, "Well, then why isn't he here?"**

**"Oh my Gods...You lost didn't you?" Apollo asked before breaking down laughing at his sister.**

**Artemis looked at her brother furiously, "I didn't lose. It was a tie." She growled.**

**Apollo just continued to laugh loudly, a few others joined him laughing quietly at the prideful goddess' look of rage.**

**Before anyone could speak Artemis turned her eyes to Hera, "But father, I know two people who have known his identity from the beginning."**

Everyone began to look at Hestia and Hera. But decided to remain silent.

**"What? Who knows of this man?" Zeus yelled angrily.**

**Artemis narrowed her eyes at Hera, "Ask you wife. Apparently she and Hestia are the man's patrons."**

**Zeus turned on his wife with a look of rage on his face, "What? How do you know this man?" He growled.**

**Hera smirked, "He is our champion. His identity is a secret that we will not share." Hera said as Hestia nodded in agreement.**

**"How dare you two keep this information from Olympus? This man could become a threat. He must be brought here immediately." Zeus bellowed.**

"A threat?" Blake laughed 'I'm bound by my honor to my patrons and to Olympus do you really believe that I would do anything to disrupt it?"

**Hera shook her head, "He is our champion. How could he be a threat to Olympus? He is loyal to us." She asked disbelievingly.**

Hestia spoke up. "Exactly _little brother_ you think that just because you don't know who someone is, or that they are completely loyal to someone else makes them a threat? Your despicable." she said as she stifled a glare towards her brother.

**Zeus' face reddened, "You will bring him to Olympus or I shall cast him into Tartarus for eternity." He yelled.**

**Hera and Hestia stood up enraged, "You will do no such thing. He is under our protection." Hera hissed as Hestia nodded in agreement, her eyes ablaze with anger.**

**Zeus seemed shocked by their protectiveness, "I order he be brought to Olympus immediately or I will order Artemis to hunt this man. I will also dispatch every god and goddess available to kill this man at first sight." Zeus threatened.**

Blake's eyes burst into flames startling everyone around him. Holding back harsh comments that would reveal him.

**Hera looked ready to attack her husband but Hestia put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"It's time he came home sister. He can resume his missions after." Hestia said softly.**

**Hera scowled and turned to her husband, "We will bring him to Olympus, but he will not be touched. You will let him leave in peace and every god or goddess in this room with swear to not reveal his identity outside the council. He is our champion and he will remain afterward."**

**Zeus looked shocked but narrowed his eyes, "Very well Hera. Well will agree to your terms as long as the man is not a threat."**

**"Swear it on the Styx. All of you. Or we will hide him where you will never find him and you will make two new enemies within the council." Hera hissed at Zeus.**

**Zeus' nostrils flared but Poseidon put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Peace brother. They say he is not a threat so their conditions are agreeable."**

"Thank you Poseidon, I'm glad someone has a little bit of control over our _dear_ brother." Hestia said stiffly.

**Zeus looked like he wanted to argue but sighed, "Very well. We the council swear on the River Styx to your terms, **_**wife."**_

"Why do you say it with so much _distaste" _Hera asked her husband.

"Uhhh.. Umm I dunno.. Poseidon you should keep reading." Zeus said as sweat started to appear on his brow.

Apollo leaned over to Hermes. "_whipped"_ he muttered. Causing Hermes to burst out into a fit of laughter.

**Thunder rumbled outside the throne room. Hera smiled triumphantly and vanished in flash of light. She reappeared a moment later with a man with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked around the room in confusion.**

**"Why am I here?" He asked suspiciously.**

**Hera looked at him sadly, "We had no choice. They were going to hunt you down and kill you. Apparently **_**Artemis**_** couldn't handle the fact she didn't beat you in archery." Hera said glaring at Artemis who glared right back.**

**The man looked angry, "What? I haven't done enough for Olympus? I can't have five years of peace?" He asked angrily.**

Everyone in the room looked confused at this statement.

**"What do you mean **_**boy**_**? You've never been here before." Artemis sneered at him.**

**Hera smirked, **

Reading ahead to the portion afterward Poseidon dropped the book, in everyone around him.

Zeus tiredly got of his throne and read the last bit out loud.

**"Watch your mouth when you speak to my champion Artemis. You'd still be stuck under the sky without him."**

**Artemis eyes widened in realization as Hera snapped her fingers. The man's hair turned jet black and his eyes turned the sea green they used to be except they now had strips of brown in them.**

**Artemis gasped, "Perseus?"**

'Blake' snapped his fingers to show his true looks.

"Hi guys." Percy said with a smirk on his face as shouts of:

"PERCY"

"KELP HEAD"

"MY SON"  
>"PERSEUS"<p>

"FISH BOY"  
>and<p>

"PRISSY" was heard from all around he was greeted by hugs and tears as almost everyone in the room ran up to greet him.


End file.
